Beside The Dying Fire/Issue 4
This is Issue 4 of Beside The Dying Fire Issue 4 Me and Felix reach the end of the hallway, and he stands in front of a door which I assume is the door to the back of the school. He stands in front of it, watching as things from the other side bang on it, trying to break it down. The door keeps on banging back and forth, the hinges giving away a little more by each one. “Your brother is behind there” I say. “Yeah” Felix says, his face looking pale, and heartbroken. “Don’t worry we’ll get him” I say, then take out the pistol I got from Sohti and edge toward the door slowly. I grab the handle, and in one swift motion open, it, revealing about 3 infected. I quickly punch one in the face, kick another back, but the third one grabs me and starts pushing me back. Felix grabs the infected by the shoulders, and tosses him towards the other infected, making them stumble back. I quickly run to their side, avoiding them, Felix does the same. He starts sprinting towards some shack over on the other side of a fence, guess that’s where his brother is. He goes to the gate of the fence, but realizes there’s a lock on it. He looks at the height of the fence, it’s too high. I look back to see the three infected getting close. “We have to jump the fence” Felix says. “Not enough time” I say, then grip the pistol as hard as I can “cover your ears” then shoot the lock off, it falls to the ground with a clank. I kick the gate open, it swings back, I glance back quickly to see the infected only a couple of feet away. Felix starts sprinting towards the shack, and I follow him. As we get closer I see that there’s about 20 infected on the inside of the shack, and a door to which I assume stuff is stored has been closed. Felix stops and looks back at me. “That’s a lot of those things” Felix says. “Yeah, I don’t want to kill them, what if they are still part human. We can’t kill them if they still have humanity in them” I say. “Look, those things aren’t human, look on in the eye, pure grey, they want to eat you, those things aren’t human, it’s okay, Fuck, WATCH OUT” Felix says. I look back, one of the infected opening it’s jaws, and in an instant reaction I lift up the pistol and pull the trigger, sending a bullet out of the barrel of the pistol, and it goes through the infected’s brain, sending blood and brain matter over the two behind it. I quickly toss the pistol back, “What the fuck did I just do” I say. I turn around and look at Felix, who determined to save his little brother, picks up the pistol, and shoot’s both infected in the head. The collapse with a thud, I look at him, a little scared because of what happened, but he just signals for me to follow him. We reach the shack, then Felix lifts up the pistol and shoots about eight infected in a row. The rest notice us and start limping towards us. I look around for anything to use to defend myself, but the most I could find was a tennis racket. I run towards it and pick it, up. “FUCK” I hear Felix yell as he is knocked back by the infected, dropping the pistol. I quickly sprint towards him, and knock the first biter back with the racket, not killing it. I quickly pull him back, making the infected fall. Felix stomps on one’s head. There are about ten left, then Felix picks up the pistol and shoots the rest of the infected down. We walk towards the door that was closed, I open it, and a teacher rushes out, getting in a fighting position. “Who are you” He says, staring intently at the pistol Felix is holding. “It’s ok, we just saved you, and your students lives, at least give us a thank you” Felix says. The teacher relaxes a little and puts his hand out “thank you” he says. Me and Felix shake his hand and I say “No problem, but we’re here to pick up Felix Jr. if you could let us pick him up we would be on our way”. “Look I would do it, but first I need identification that either of you are related to him, or a guardian, and second no one is allowed in or out of the building, I don’t even know how you guys got in, but since you saved us just show me identification, and get out quickly” The teacher says. Felix takes out his wallet and shows his driver’s license, the teacher nods and calls Felix Jr.’s name. Felix Jr. joins me and Felix, and we start going to the door. We go through it and are startled by what we see. The car is missing, and a giant group of infected to replace it. Issues Category:Issues Category:Beside The Dying Fire Issues Category:Beside The Dying Fire Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues